Palutena
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchadora, véase Palutena (SSB4) y Palutena (SSBU). Palutena (''パルテナ Parutena'') es un personaje de la [[Kid Icarus (universo)|serie Kid Icarus]]. Es la Diosa de la Luz, reina de la Tierra de los Ángeles, y deidad patrona de Pit. A pesar de su posición como diosa, Palutena parece ser una damisela en apuros, ya que siempre es capturada y aprisionada, y Pit debe ir a rescatarla. Tras tener un cameo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Palutena aparece como un nuevo personaje jugable en la cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil [[Archivo:Artwork de Palutena en Kid Icarus.jpg|thumb|120px|left|Artwork de Palutena en Kid Icarus.]] En ''Kid Icarus'', se revela que Palutena y Medusa una vez reinaron la Tierra de los Ángeles juntas, pero que el odio hacia los humanos de Medusa causó que fuera exiliada al Inframundo. Medusa responde formando una alianza con las bestias de ese lugar para atacar el Reino del Cielo. Las fuerzas del Reino del Cielo cayeron a manos de las fuerzas del Inframundo, y Palutena fue hecha prisionera. Como un último recurso, Palutena usa sus ultimas fuerzas para enviarle un arco y sus flechas a su joven y leal ángel sirviente, Pit, quien estaba atrapado en el Inframundo. Armado con el arco sagrado, Pit se involucró en la búsqueda de los tres tesoros sagrados para destruir a Medusa y salvar a Palutena, lo cual eventualmente logra. [[Archivo:Palutena Of Myths and Monsters.png|thumb|left|150px|Art oficial de Palutena en Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters.]] En Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, Palutena tiene una pesadilla en la que un ejército de demonios ataca a Tierra de los Ángeles, y se preocupa de que sea un mensaje con respecto al futuro de su reino. Dándose cuenta de que su sueño se volverá realidad, y sin tiempo que perder, Palutena envía a Pit a prepararse para la batalla, enviándolo una vez más a buscar los tres tesoros sagrados. Sin embargo, cuando Pit logra esto, Orcos (el jefe de los demonios) aparece y petrifica a Palutena, y Pit debe derrotar al demonio para salvarla. Palutena también aparece en Kid Icarus: Uprising, con un rol más importante como coprotagonista. La diosa descubre que Medusa ha resucitado luego de 25 años, y que quiere destruir a los humanos, así como vengarse de ella y Pit. Palutena le da al joven ángel el Don del Vuelo, lo que le permite volar por 5 minutos antes de que sus alas se quemen. Durante el juego, la diosa mantiene contacto telepático con Pit. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Palutena tiene una aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl siendo parte del Smash Final de Pit, en el que este comanda un ejército nombrado en su honor. En el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial, Pit aparece observando la batalla entre Mario y Kirby. Al ver la Bomba subespacial explotar, Palutena aparece. Le da a Pit su arco y lo envía a salvar "este mundo" del Ejército del subespacio. Palutena es el único personaje no jugable en todo el Emisario Subespacial que es un aliado de los héroes. Sprite Palutena SSBB.png|Sprite de Palutena en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ejército de Palutena SSBB.jpg|Palutena en el fondo de la pantalla mientras Pit usa su Smash Final. Pit y Palutena ESE.jpg|Palutena en el Emisario Subespacial, dándole su arco a Pit. Descripción del trofeo Palutena también tiene un trofeo en este juego, el cual se obtiene al completar el evento 04: Remodelación celestial. Español right|90px :Palutena :La diosa que reina Angel Land. Palutena empleaba sus poderes para ayudar a los humanos y llenar de luz sus vidas. Pero su antagonista, la misántropa Medusa, regresa de su destierro en el averno para derrotar a Palutena y encerrarla en un templo. Palutena se aferra a su última esperanza, Pit, a quien encomienda un arco sagrado y una misión: derrotar a Medusa. :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' Inglés :Palutena :The ruling goddess of Angel Land. Palutena showered the earth with rays of light, using her powers for the good of mankind. But Medusa, who in her hate for mankind was banished to the underworld, makes war on Palutena and wins, capturing and holding the goddess deep within a temple. Palutena entrusts Pit with a sacred bow and the task of defeating Medusa. :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|250px Por medio de la conferencia de videojuegos E3, se reveló a Palutena como uno de los nuevos personajes de la cuarta entrega de la serie. Su diseño está basado en su aparición en Kid Icarus: Uprising. Palutena es uno de los personajes más versátiles, pues posee fintas rápidas, así como una alta velocidad al correr y una velocidad moderada al caminar. Palutena posee ataques con sus alas, y su cetro le da ataques a distancia. Palutena es incluso capaz de invocar un agujero negro, el cual es su Smash Final. Palutena, junto con los Luchadores Mii, es uno de los personajes que dispone de sus ataques especiales personalizables sin necesidad de desbloquearlos. Descripción del trofeo right|120px :Palutena :Dicen que esta divinidad puede realizar prodigios, y ayuda a Pit en combate comunicándose telepáticamente con él. Además cuenta con una gran variedad de ataques de corto o largo alcance que puedes personalizar y usar como te plazca. ¡El límite es tu imaginación! (Además se puede teletransportar...) :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' (08/1987) :*''N3DS: Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (03/2012) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Palutena fue confirmada como un personaje jugable en esta entrega durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018, junto al resto de los personajes de Kid Icarus. Al igual que todos los personajes, Palutena ha perdido sus ataques especiales personalizables. Sin embargo, a diferencia del resto de los personajes, algunos de estos fueron agregados a sus ataques especiales, como la Llama explosiva. Algunos incluso combinan los efectos de dos ataques especiales a la vez: por ejemplo, su Contrataque ahora actúa de forma similar a su Reflector de usarse contra proyectiles, mientras que funciona normalmente contra ataques físicos. Curiosidades *Palutena, Dark Samus, Canela, Charizard, Little Mac y Ridley son los únicos personajes que han hecho la transición de personaje no jugable a personaje jugable. *Palutena, la Entrenadora de Wii Fit, el Perro de Duck Hunt y Ridley son los únicos personajes en la serie Super Smash Bros. que no son jugables en ningún otro juego. *En Kid Icarus: Uprising, durante el tutorial de Combate Terrestre del juego, Pit menciona que uno de los comandos le es familiar. En ese instante, Palutena dice que Pit utilizó un comando similar en una serie llamada Super Bash Sisters, a lo que Pit responde: "¿No será ''Super Smash Bros.''?"Segmento del tutorial: Batalla Terrestre Referencias Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos